


the mermaid in my bathtub.

by omasai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brief/Mild Depictions of Injuries, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, dr lgbt exchange, mermaid au, soft, ubghhh lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: My piece for the DR LGBT Exchange.My exchangee was user chiaki-amami on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it. It's short ;;





	the mermaid in my bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the DR LGBT Exchange.  
> My exchangee was user chiaki-amami on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it. It's short ;;

 

"Do you want anything in particular?" Chiaki asked, collecting her belongings.

 

"A-Ah!" Mikan stuttered.

 

"I'm fine with anything, really. Everything you make tastes good, Chiaki-san."

 

Chiaki pouts, her cheeks flushing red. "Right."

 

Chiaki stares at Mikan, squished together within Chiaki's tiny tub, her tail folded over itself as she squirms to get comfortable. Chiaki sighs.

 

 

"Hey."

 

Mikan's ears perk up.

 

"Do you remember when we first met?"

 

Mikan looks down in the water, her reflection stares back at her.

 

"As if it were yesterday."

 

* * *

 

Chiaki was upset. The forecast never mentioned rainfall.

 

It was hard enough to commute to and from work, but missing the bus on a rainy day really takes the cake.

 

Her feet submerging in tiny puddles that the ground was flooded with.

 

She turns her head to the nearest bus stop to take cover, when she sees her.

 

The naked woman, covered in dirt and bruises with long, messy hair obstructing her face.

 

Chiaki stares in awe, before looking around - the street is barren. Most people would be indoors by now, so it's no surprise.

 

 

Chiaki huffs a breath and gently picks up the woman, she moves her hair from her face.

 

She's gorgeous. Her lips are tinted pink, but her eyes have dark circles.

 

Her lips are /also/ chapped. She's a sickly pale, how long was she out here exactly?

 

Chiaki removes her coat and drapes it over the unconscious woman before carrying her in both arms, her head laying against her chest.

 

Chiaki clenches her jaw, how is it possible nobody else noticed her?

 

She narrows her eyes and quickens her pace home.

 

* * *

 

Chiaki lays the lady in her tub, adjusting the temperature, and turning the water on.

 

She's asleep but if Chiaki supervises, she should be able to clean her.

 

The woman flinches and Chiaki rests her hands on her back and shoulder.

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

The woman squirms as her legs morph into a singular mass.

 

A large splash drenches the bathroom as a mermaid, cramped in her tub appears.

 

Chiaki just stares.

 

Her tail is a gradient, she can't tell the exact colour due to the lights, but whenever the light reflects, it turns into a rainbow - it's absolutely stunning.

 

The, now soaked mermaid, moves her hair from her face, her eyes glistening.

 

"Thank you."

 

Chiaki feels a tightness in her chest she's never experienced before.

 

"Ah... No problem," she mumbles.

 

The mermaid leans over the edge of the tub, Chiaki reflexively jumps back a bit.

 

The mermaid blinks before smiling.

 

"I'm Mikan. What's your name?"

 

"...Chiaki."

 

Mikan seeks further into the tub, resting her arms and head on the edge, smiling underneath her skin.

 

"That's a pretty name."

 

* * *

 

"U-um! Chiaki-san?"

 

Chiaki jumps at the sound, "Y-Yes?"

 

"Eheh, I hate to be a bother but um... I'm really hungry."

 

"Ah."

 

No doubt. She was lying in the pouring rain with no clothes for who knows how long.

 

"Uh," Chiaki scratches her jaw.

 

"I can eat human food, I _do_ have human genes."

 

"Um, I can make riceballs if that'd suffice?"

 

Mikan smiles, her cheeks reddening, "Sounds lovely..." She responds quietly.

 

 

Within a matter of minutes, Chiaki arrives back in the bathroom with a tray of messy riceballs.

 

Mikan chuckles, "A master chef, are we?"

 

Chiaki sighs, "I usually eat instant food," she awkwardly rubs the base of her neck.

 

"That's no good, Chiaki-san!" Mikan pouts - shortly after blushing and corning herself into the edge of the tub.

 

"I- I mean, if you don't eat properly you'll get sleepy and be unable to focus, your physical health will deteriorate too!"

 

Chiaki smiles and pats Mikan's head.

 

"Thank you for worrying."

 

Chiaki blushes, simply nodding in response.

 

"Are they to your taste?"

 

Mikan smiles, shutting her eyes.

 

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten!"

 

_Thump._

 

* * *

 

"Chiaki-san~"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What's that?" Mikan points to the device in Chiaki's hands.

 

"Oh, it's a portable gaming system," Chiaki replies.

 

Mikan furrows her brows and pouts, she obviously doesn't understand.

 

"Hm, ah! Would you like to have a go?"

 

Mikan's eyes widen before she aggressively nods her head - causing a chuckle from Chiaki.

 

"You need to dry your hands before you can touch it, though."

 

Mikan reaches for a nearby cloth and rubs her hands until they're red.

 

Chiaki smiles and hands her the system.

 

 

Mikan's eyes are fixated on the tiny screen as she completes various tasks in the little game, her smile getting bigger and her eyes getting brighter whenever she proceeds.

 

Chiaki rests her head on her knees and looks at the cramped sea-creature inhabiting her bathtub.

 

She really is pretty.

 

Mikan becomes aware and her face flushes, she begins to panic.

 

"A-ah! I was on it too long, wasn't I? I'm sorry you can take it back!" Her words are all jumbled together and said quickly in a frantic mess.

 

"No it's okay-"

 

Mikan's hands slip and the device makes a 'plop' noise as it collides with the water in the tub.

 

Chiaki's eyes widen, "Be careful!"

 

She dunks her hand in and removes the device, shaking the water out of it - it didn't survive its swimming session.

 

Mikan tears up, "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to."

 

Chiaki sighs and turns to Mikan.

 

"It's okay. To be honest, I was happy seeing how excited you were over such a little thing."

 

Mikan cocks her head.

 

"It's important to you, right? You like it?"

 

Chiaki feels her face heating up.

 

"If Chiaki-san likes it, I like it too!"

 

Another thump.

 

"Ah, I see." Her face is covered with her hand.

 

* * *

 

"Hnn," Mikan pouts, eyeing Chiaki as she showers.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Your hair is pink... I'm envious."

 

Chiaki blushes a bit, touching her hair.

 

"I'm more jealous of your hair. It's so long and pretty."

 

Chiaki starts to scrub her head and then proceeds to rinse it.

 

"What's that?" Mikan asks, pointing at the bottle of shampoo beside Chiaki's feet.

 

"Oh, it makes your hair softer and smell nice."

 

Mikan's eyes sparkle, she's practically begging to use it.

 

Chiaki softly smiles, closing her eyes, "I guess I'll let you have a try."

 

 

Chiaki applies an equal amount on both hands and lathers it before applying it to Mikan's head. She flinches - probably due to how cold it is in comparison to the bathwater.

 

She massages it into her scalp, making her squirm, "Feels funny."

 

Chiaki grins, "Yeah, it can be pretty fun though, to just shake your hair with the product in it."

 

Once her hair is all soapy, Chiaki rinses it with the shower-head.

 

"All done."

 

Mikan grabs a lock of her hair and puts it to her face, sniffing it.

 

She immediately turns to Chiaki, "Strawberries! Like Chiaki-san!"

 

"M-me?"

 

"Your hair," Mikan blushes, fiddling with her fingers. "It smells like strawberries, and it's pink like them, too!"

 

Chiaki parts her lips, ever so slightly. Before drawing closer to her.

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

* * *

 

"Chiaki-san?"

 

She snaps back to reality.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You were going to make dinner?"

 

Chiaki blinks. Ah, right.

 

Her belongings are all here, she was about to go shopping.

 

"Yeah... Yeah, sorry."

 

 

"Wait!" Mikan grabs the edge of Chiaki's skirt.

 

"U-um," she blushes profusely and reels her hand back to herself.  

 

"Could we... Have some riceballs?"

 

Chiaki blinks.

 

"Ch-Chiaki-san's riceballs are the best in the world!" She stutters with a red face.

 

 

Ah.

 

_Thump._

 

"I see what it is now," Chiaki murmurs.

 

"Eh?"

 

She kneels down and kisses Mikan's forehead.

 

 

"I love you."

 

Mikan's face turns as red as an apple as she covers her mouth.

 

"W-What about you?" Chiaki pouts, her cheeks as red as Mikan's.

 

"I..."

 

"I also love Chiaki-san! More than anyone in the world!" Mikan grips her hair as she says this as if it were a stress toy.

 

Chiaki loosely smiles.

 

"Is that so?"

 

She leans further down and lays a kiss on her lips - Mikan looks dazed just from that alone.

 

"I'm glad."

 

Mikan tilts her head, her lips quivering.

 

Chiaki gets up.

 

"Alright, Miss Mermaid, one batch of riceballs it is."

 

As Chiaki exits, Mikan sinks into the tub, although narrow - it's not shallow.

 

She claps her hands together and brings them to her face.

 

"Thank you, Chiaki."

 

"My beautiful prince."


End file.
